Cuckoo
by crystalgardian
Summary: In my eyes, I was taking the role of a Cuckoo who pushes out the egg of some other bird and lays its egg in their place. I was the young in their place, being fed, starving out everyone else. Alois Centric


Everyone else was writing stuff for the new season, so I thought I would join in! :D Bear with me while I write in the anime-verse *makes face- does not like the anime-verse*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alois Trancy.

A name, a name I bear to be specific.

But what's in a name?

An expensive vase lies on a small table, every rose placed to perfection.

It makes me sick, all of this, this crimson, so close to blood, this gold, so hideously gaudy, I want to tear it up and make it disappear in the night, in the cool darkness that is life.

I grab the vase and fling it over the banister.

A single operatic note tells me of its demise.

I run over to the banister, the roses lie scattered on the soaked carpet. Petals torn, stems broken, withering as I watch. Ravaged.

Nothing is perfect, and in my opinion, nothing should wear that guise either. Everything is ugly, it should show it.

I hear whispers, so many whispers.

At balls, in town, when I lay restless in my bed, imagining horrible breath tickling my ear, feel dirt smearing my body, staining me more, and more.

They ask who I am.

Am I Alois Trancy?

Am I just some street urchin looking for money?

I laugh at the servant who has come to clean my mess, like a puppet, how pathetic that they value their jobs so much.

"I'm so sorry! I must have slipped!" I yell down at him, he ignores me.

I turn away. "You pig." I whisper.

They act as if I should know. If this 'Alois Trancy' was taken as a baby, how would I know if I was he?

All I knew then was that I needed a position that would give me power, and I fit the description that would allow me to take it.

Who cared if I was really this alleged person?

In my eyes, I was taking the role of a Cuckoo who pushes out the egg of some other bird and lays its egg in their place.

I was the young in their place, being fed, starving out everyone else.

That was why I killed that old fart, the one who made me sleep with him.

He was using the resources I needed, and he had already signed all the papers needed for the estate to be transferred to me.

Claude did a grand job, The Plague, people said it was? It makes me wonder if there ever was a real plague…

The maid is washing dishes as I walk past the door.

I run over to her. "What are you doing, Hannah?" She cringes slightly and avoids looking at me.

That bitch, how dare she cringe, and not even talk to me!

I grab a fork, gaudy gold, like everything else, a single ruby encrusted on the end.

"Hannah, you should acknowledge me." I stab the fork into her hand, which was gripping the edge of the sink.

I can feel as the cool metal sinks through flesh, muscle, tendon, sending up vibrations as it snaps bones and finally sinks into wood after exiting the other side of her hand.

She gasps quietly, but other than gripping her other hand so that blood runs down it and clenching her teeth, there is no other movement.

How disappointing.

No one ever fights back. They didn't fight back when I killed them for food back in the village, and now, when I fight for no reason, they still just let it happen.

_1…2…_ I count off in my head.

"Hannah, Hannah, I'm only doing what's best for you, you know that right?" Lies, I'm doing what's best for me, just like some cuckoos, who are born with hooks on their beaks, so they can kill all the other chicks in the nest, the little hooks fall off when the work is done so the chicks look innocent. _3…4…_

The door I had slipped closed behind me opens with a bang.

Four seconds… a new record.

Claude glances at Hannah's hand, before tugging the fork out and laying it on the drawing board; he takes Hannah out to take care of her hand.

"Your highness," He calls over his shoulder. "It is time for bed; please wait for me in the bedroom."

I follow him out of the room, and watch as he disappears around a corner.

I look down the hall in the direction that I know leads to my bedroom, then turn and walk the opposite way.

I'm just a little Cuckoo, but cuckoo's get big quickly, that why they need all the food that could normally feed six or seven chicks.

They are normally bigger than the adult within two months of birth.

If that's what it takes, I'll do it, because I desire, I'll do whatever it takes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tada! I hope it was okay, I was feeling rather uninspired at the end… I don't know what happened.

Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated.


End file.
